


You’re not J.A.R.V.I.S

by Jonghyun_Appa



Series: A New Kid in Town [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonghyun_Appa/pseuds/Jonghyun_Appa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The meeting of the two suits</p>
            </blockquote>





	You’re not J.A.R.V.I.S

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nada, not a thing. I just like pulling the strings while the real owners are not looking ^_^

A/N: Oh, and I should warn you that Ravyn’s Potty Mouth is in full effect :P

Title: You’re not J.A.R.V.I.S  
Category: Iron Man  
Characters: Tony Stark, Ravyn Blackwood (My Iron Man OC)  
Summary: The meeting of the two suits  
Words: 360

“S.O.A.H.I what the hell is that?” The computer mainframe checked the data that the suit was feeding it of the area that was behind. 

“It appears to be an armoured exoskeleton, otherwise known as Iron Man to the public”

“Looks like a red and gold robot to me… Wait are you telling me that that thing is like me… Us?” 

“Well not insulting your intelligence but it is what we based our system and schematics on.” 

“Shut it S.O.A.H.I!” there was a beeping sound “Shit! It’s fucking targeting us! Bastard, right, I’m going to use evasive action until we can get to a safe distance” Shifting left to fly around a building, S.O.A.H.I was already calibrating an escape route while activating the shields.

“S.O.A.H.I see if you can patch me into that things communications systems, if there’s someone pulling the strings I want them knowing they’re about to kill someone.” Already there was a crackle in the head piece, strands of a Black Sabbath song came through.

“Oi! Iron Man! Cease Fire! I repeat cease your fucking fire before I turn around and blow you out of the sky myself!” The music stopped and a male voice was heard.

“You’re not J.A.R.V.I.S”

“Of course I’m not, you pile of scrap! Now, stop trying to shoot me out of the bloody sky!”

“Wait, you’re in that black suit?”

“I thought you were the smartest person in America? Are you so mentally challenged that you can’t even figure that out for yourself? I just said to stop shoo-”The screen flashed red as the suit was hit and visual was lost. 

“Emergency landing procedure in operation” S.O.A.H.I spoke clearly before she crashed into the ground outside of Stark Tower. Her visor lifted as she stared into the armour plated face of Iron Man.

“Fucking Moron!” She snarled as she sat up, S.O.A.H.I already running a diagnostic and telling her that the systems were fried so she’d not be able to fly, as if Ravyn needed to know that after being shot out of the sky by a red and gold robot. 

“Are you okay?” She just snarled in response as she struggled to stand.


End file.
